callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Roads to Victory
|genre = First-Person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = UMD }} Call of Duty: Roads to Victory is a first-person shooter set during World War II. It was released on March 14, 2007 for the PlayStation Portable (PSP). The game was published by Activision and developed by Amaze Entertainment. Story Mode Call of Duty: Roads to Victory lets the player play in three campaigns: American, British, and Canadian. There are 14 campaign missions in total. The American Campaign takes place in the perspective of a soldier from the 82nd Airborne Division in 'Operation Avalanche', 'Operation Detroit', and 'Operation Market Garden'. As for the Canadians Campaign, the player takes the role of various soldiers of the 1st Canadian Army during the 'Battle of the Scheldt', 'Operation Infatuate', and 'Operation Blockbuster'. In the British Campaign, the player fights in the Parachute Regiment during 'Operation Market Garden' and 'Operation Varsity'. Plot The game begins in Italy where the player, playing as Private Derrick Warren from the 82nd Airborne Division, participates in an attack to recapture Altavilla from the Germans. The player then goes to France with Daniel Ferguson, where they battle the Germans at Ste. Mere Eglise. The player then plays as Private Jonathan Shepherd. After the glider crashes near Carentan the squad regroups with other glider teams and attack a nearby town. The player then assumes the role of Flight Officer Paul VanAtta from the Eighth Air Force, who bombs Nijmegen while defending the B-24 Liberators from German fighters. Back on the ground, the player controls Sergeant Gerald Miller who defends a convoy passing through Nijmegen, and then destroy the Flak 88s set up by the Germans in a park in Nijmegen. Then, playing as Private Jason Wescott, they cross a river into Nijmegen. Playing as Corporal Alan Bradshaw of the Calgary Highlanders, the player participates in the Battle of the Scheldt and Operation Infatuate. As Corporal Todd Gessinger of the North Shore Regiment, the objective is to protect a convoy in Keppeln, Germany, from German attacks. Playing as Corporal Micheal Dabrowa of the 6th Airborne Division, the player then attack the Arnhem bridge and later defends the bridge from a German attack. Then the player plays as Private Brian L. Preston, who attacks Hamminkeln, Germany during the level Rhine Crossing. Campaign Levels American Campaign *"Altavilla" - Recapture Altavilla, Italy from the Germans. *"Scavenger Hunt" - Face the Germans at Sainte Mere Eglise, France. *"Glider Crash" - Conquer Carentan, France. *"Lucky Thirteen" - Guard the B-24 Liberators attacking Nijmegen, Netherlands. *"Nijmegen" - Protect the convoy entering Nijmegen. *"Hunner Park"- Blow up the Flak 88s stationed at a park in Nijmegen. *"River Crossing" - Capture the German bunkers and defenses near a river in Nijmegen. Canadian Campaign *"Woensdrecht" - Hold off the Germans during the Battle of the Scheldt. *"Sloedam" - Fight off the Germans during Operation Infatuate. *"Walcheren" - Conquer the German defenses on Walcheren Island. *"Reichswald" - Help the convoy pass through without being caught by Panzershreck wielding Germans. British Campaign *"Arnhem Fire" - Conquer the Arnhem Bridge. *"Arnhem Assault" - Battle against German tanks who are attacking Arnhem Bridge. *"Rhine Crossing" - Invade Hamminkeln, Germany to claim victory over by the Wehrmacht in World War II from the Axis Powers' resistance. Playable Characters American *Derrick Warren *David Ferguson *Jonathon Shephard *Gerald Miller *Jason Wescott *Paul VanAtta Canadian *Alan Bradshaw *Todd Gessinger British *Michael Dabrowa *Brian L. Preston Multiplayer The game features wireless multiplayer with Ad hoc connection for up to six players online on 9 maps. There are six game modes in this game: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Hold the Flag, King of the Hill and Team King of the Hill. You can play as with one of three allies: United States, Canada, Great Britain List of maps: *Brecourt *Carentan *Beltot *Burgundy *El Alamein *Utrecht *Wesel *Sainte Mere Eglise Reception Roads to Victory received mixed critical reviews. While some found it to be an okay-but-lacking installment, GameSpy called it outright "unimpressive", "laughable" and "mediocre". The game has also been criticized for some glitches. The Age commented that these glitches "tend to mar the experience at times, such as all the architecture vanishing in a blur or suddenly finding themselves stuck on the corner of an object for no obvious reason". Game Informer gave the game a 6/10 (with a second opinion of 6.5) stating that the four control schemes "compromises the players ability to fight effectively in its own special way". The game's control scheme has also been criticized, with the Sunday Mail stating that "the big drawback of the game is the clumsy control scheme, which has the buttons doing the work of the arrows and vice-versa. Afterwards, hand-held Call of Duty games were switched to being released for the Nintendo DS. Gallery CoD Roads to Victory screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Call of Duty Roads to Victory_Jeep.jpg|A screenshot of a Jeep Callofdutyroadstovictory 4.jpg|Screenshot of fighting Roads to Victory Gameplay.jpg|Screenshot of fighting Roads to Victory screenshot 3.jpg Roads_to_Victory_artillery.jpg|Artillery guns in Roads to Victory Roads to Victory screenshot 2.jpg|Firefight in the streets Roads to Victory screenshot.jpg|A tank in Roads to Victory Roads to Victory Menu BG.png|''Roads to Victory'' menu background Roads to Victory Wallpaper.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' Roads to Victory Wallpaper 2.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' Roads to Victory Wallpaper 3.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' Roads to Victory Wallpaper 4.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' Roads to Victory Wallpaper 5.jpg|''Roads to Victory wallpaper'' Trivia *In the first level, if the player shoots the radio enough, he will hear the coordinates 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94, which lead to Area 51 and the Tunguska meteorite crash site. These are the same as the ones heard in Shi No Numa. *When all missions are complete in Veteran mode, the player can switch to Survival mode, health will only regenerate at checkpoints, but some previously unavailable weapons will become available, like the FG42 and the Bren. *Sometimes, when the player shoots at an enemy's head from a distance, the shot will not appear to hit, but the headshot will still count. *In the level where the player is a gunner on a B-24 Liberator, there are only four planes in the force. While it may just be a low key raid, an operation over Nijmegen just before Operation Market Garden would have been much larger, and when the player uses the tail gun, he should see B-24 after B-24 behind him. * In "Scavenger Hunt", if the player gets very close to the German in the half track or the machine gun that's close to the half track the machine gun will disappear, leaving him without a gun, but still he appears to shoot an invisible machine gun that he cannot kill the player with. This is just a glitch. *This is the only Call of Duty game released for the PSP. *If the unlimited ammo cheat is turned on, pressing the reload button will still make the gun reload. *This game utilizes four curved lines for the crosshairs instead of the usual straight lines seen on other games. * This is, by far the Call of Duty with the most playable characters, 10. * This is a Call of Duty game that allows the player to get 3 or more guns. * In some levels, the Kar98k aren't included for the enemies to use. The enemies sometimes use the Panzershreck in Nijmegen, Walcheren and Rhine Crossing. * This is the only Call of Duty ''game that doesn't need Smoke Grenades but in Sloedam the player can see infinite smoke from pits. * In the British campaign, in Arnhem Fire and Arnhem Assault, these levels only includes the Lee Enfield for the player. But in Rhine Crossing, the player is allowed to use the Kar98k. * In the end of Arnhem Fire, the player must go behind the tank to plant a charge on it. He must run away as fast as he can before the bomb explodes. * In the location of the player's teammates will rest, there are more MP40 rounds and Lee Enfield rounds. This is seen in Arnhem Fire. * For the first level in the machine gun nest, the player will go Prone to avoid getting shot by the machine gun. * On telephone wire posts, electricity can't damage the player an so as a vehicle on fire. * The unlimited health cheat maybe works on main gun fire from tanks, machine gun fire from MG's, hero/enemy grenades about to to explode etc. Except when the player goes in front of the moving hero/ enemy tanks. * In Hunner Park, the player's teammates are allowed to throw grenades but they throw them really bad then they'll kill theirselves and damaging the player. And so as his teammates. * Here are some levels the Germans are allowed to use the Kar98k: Altavilla, Scavenger Hunt, Hunner Park, River Crossing, Woensdrecht and Rhine Crossing. * The player's teammates only plant charges on stuck doors to open them and engage the foes. * In Hunner Park, the player can hear the Kubelwagen's engine. He can still doing the same in Altavilla on the US Jeep in the part that Brown manages the player to shoot all the helmets. * In Altavilla, the helmets are actually the German green helmets, but that's only seen since 2007. But today, the Germans are blue instead of green. * If the player goes back to the training ground where he starts, there's an entrance to the rods that held up the enemy helmets the player shot. * If the player is dying or killed, a message in the screen appears and said, "You are hurt! Get to cover!" then he drops his weapon. * If the player gets close to the enemies or the enemies goes near him, he can kill them by pressing on the shoot button to punch them. You can even just pressing the shoot button to kill nearby enemies instead of aiming down your sights. * Some MG42's throughout the game aren't available for the player to use, but some are available. * This is a ''Call of Duty ''World War II game that doesn't include the Gewehr 43. * Nijmegen is the only level that the player can use the BAR, and it's the first level the player can use the Scoped Kar98k. External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:CODRoadstoV&brandId:CoD ''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory] ru:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Call of Duty Series